sasuke's dream
by sasusaku x 4eva
Summary: sasuke and sakura love each other but dont admit it read to find  out what happens next review please


**Yo this is me sasusaku x 4eva sorry I wrote in 2****nd**** person first then I did 1****st**** person my bad… but I hope you enjoy the story…yeah k im gunna leave u 2 it**

_Sasuke's dream_

Sakura was walking through the streets of konoha when she suddenly found kakashi in front of her "sakura, lady tsunade summoned you" it looked urgent so she went and knocked lightly.

"Come in" I heard from the other side. As I came in tsunade said "ahh sakura there you are" I looked up while daydreaming and found tsunade right next to me "ahhhh, tsunade Sama why did you need me" I screamed so suddenly.

Tsunade walked back to her desk. I noticed naruto standing next to the window while kakashi next to him.

Tsunade looked serious "sakura you are going to bring sasuke back" I looked up "me…just me" I stared at them like I have seen a dead person before.

Tsunade answered my look "we think that your strong and you have the potential strength to bring him back so we are going to give you a A rank mission"

I looked speechless. "Ok I will bring sasuke back."

2 days have past and sakura was in sasuke's hide out, when sakura heard a CRASH!

She ran as fast as she could to where the direction was.

Suddenly sakura saw Sai.

"Sai?" he looked at me "what the heck are you doing here, ugly?" he asked.

I answered "I would like to ask the same question" as I looked around I found a black figure, I wondered who he or she was. As I came closer I found sasuke standing there like a statue. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was actually him. He hasn't changed a bit still the same onyx eyes and midnight blue hair "Sai were you fighting him?" I asked. He nodded "SAI!" I punched him and he flew and hit the wall I looked at sasuke and answered his look, "and as for you im going to kill you!" he stared straight in my eyes "very well" was all he said. He took his sword and started his chidori.

_I used up all my chakra, I can't fight any longer._

I fell unconsciously then before I closed my eyes I could feel sasuke carrying me but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. 1 day later I recovered as I opened my eyes and found akatsuki all around me I got up so fast that I forgot I was injured."aw that hurt, dammit"

A black figure stared at me with light purple eyes that hypnotized me I shivered in fear. "So, this is her"

"Who the hell are you?" No one answered

"HELLOOO? Am I talking to myself here!"

Finally, he stepped out of the shadow "my name is Pein, you might of heard of me" I looked up "Ohhhh I know you your that freak."

I turned around and found sasuke smirking. "You're not running away, you're coming with me" I looked speechless as he pulled my arm "ahhh wait!"

We stopped and he looked around "what now?" he asked.

I answered back, "where are you taking me?"

"Here," he handed me a type of dress that has clouds on it

"Why are you giving me this dress?" I asked confused

"I want you to wear it since your one of us now" he said, smirking at the same time.

"Whatttt!" I literally screamed

"You know, I don't like repeating myself, so please shut up and get changed"

**My thoughts (sakura)p.o.v**

_Who does this guy think he is?_

_That bastard thinks he's funny showing of in front of me _

_How dare he!_

_He should of asked me if I could join even if he did I still would of said…_

_NOOOOOO!_

**End of thoughts **

"The changing room is on the right and don't worry I'll be waiting for you here"

Sasuke said with a cold voice

"Don't worry? Why would I, sakura haruno, be worried" I said sarcastically

"Such a weird bitch" sasuke was laughing for some reason

"Ha ha ha." I said, feeling a bit sad

"You think im funny?" Sasuke said in an annoying voice.

"I'm crying" I decided to ignore sasuke and get changed

_3 minutes later_

I finished changing so I got out of the changing rooms and went to sasuke.

"Finally something suits you" He said, walking back expecting me to follow.

"How dare you!" I said angrily.

"What, I never used to like what you wore" he turned around.

"So, your hair grew and you like it down, and it suits you, not" he smirked

"baka!" I shouted

"hn"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come with me" he said.

I followed him.

Then, he kissed a girl with blue hair and was made out of paper?

I felt something burn in my heart but I didn't know why

"Konan, honey could you fix her hair please and her face"

"Sure, baby"

_Baby, what the heck?_

"Cool, thanks I'll be back."

Sasuke left while konan fixed my hair. She pulled my hair and said

"Don't touch my sasuke, ok?"

I pulled her hand away from my hair "I could do my own hair, you know!"

She looked at me for about 3 seconds and then laughed.

"Let's see that!" she smirked.

_20 min later_

Sakura finished and sasuke came in, "wow, you finally look good. Great work konan!"

Sasuke then kissed konan

I felt my heart burn again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go out.

I ran out of the room.

I could feel sasuke chase after me.

Then he appeared in front of me.

"Where the hell are you going" he said in a cold voice

"You basterd!" I answered back coldly

He looked at me while I was wondering what he was thinking

_Sasuke's p.o.v_

_Who the heck does this crazy woman think she is?_

_But I was a bit harsh on her._

_What am I saying, I don't even love her._

_Its not even my fault!._

_End of thoughts_

I stared in his eyes then ran outside "wait!" I stopped for a second.

Who are you?

Why is a stranger like you following me?

"what are you saying?" he asked, feeling shocked.

" well im basically saying leave me alone so…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I walked off "hey!" he shouted

"what part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"what?" he answered

"Shall I translate it in Chinese, I could if you wanted me to…no wait I'll translate it in

English slowly. LEEAAVVEEE MEEE AAALOOOONNNNEEEE…got it?"

I ran away, thinking of what happened just a minute ago. I looked around and found him staring at me and just standing there like he regretted what he done.

_1 hour later_

"Aww my legs!" it was dark and spooky.

I heard some sounds next to the bushes I turned I found a old man.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed

"Who are you?" I asked

"I don't want to ask that question" he said (but not in a cold voice)

"Sooooo are you going to ask who I am."

"No" he answered back

"I already know who you are"

"Ya do?" I asked

"Your sakura, right?" he asked me with an innocent face

"Um yeah, how did you know?" I asked

He answered by saying "Your very popular everyone is looking for you in konoha"

I looked up "they are?"

He nodded "yes"

I looked down feeling really sad "oh who cares about them?"

He looked up "don't worry"

I smiled trying to make myself feel better.

"I want to ask you a question"

"Hu?" I had a confused look on my face.

"If you were an animal, what would you be?"

"Ummm, I would be a wolf" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well get ready"

"What" I said

"You're going to be a wolf well at some certain times; ok we'll be starting from…now"

"Cool!" I said

"Ok if you want to be a wolf then you have to act like one with your chakra, now focus!"

"Ok" I focused my chakra around my body

Nothing happened but a small light shined on me but faded afterwards

_2 weeks later_

I finally transformed into a beautiful blossom colour wolf with white underneath, I had bright emerald eyes as usual.

It felt weird being a wolf but I got used to it.

I ran across the woods **(oh btw who knows where the man went he just disappeared soooo….yea)**

I was so fast I couldn't believe it I love being a wolf.

Suddenly I heard screaming I headed to that direction.

I found Konan on the floor while sasuke frightened standing there looking at a guy that looked exactly like him.

I knew who he was it was itachi

Sasuke turned his head looking strait in my eyes

_**Sasuke's p.o.v**_

_This wolf looks very similar, wait it looks like sakura oops if she heard that then she would kill me._

_Na what am I saying it cant be, I mean that's stupid _

_Sakura, turn into a wolf (he shivered) _

_End of thoughts_

I looked at sasuke then I went to chase itachi **(just like in new moon lol!)**

**5 minutes later**

I killed itachi then looked around and found him hugging konan.

I paused for a second.

But then a pink light appeared.

I remember that man saying…

_Flashback_

"_You're going to be a wolf well at some certain times"_

_End of flashback_

I ran so fast that sasuke looked up I ran across the woods then stopped to check if he was following, I found out he wasn't, _few!_

I transformed to my normal self and went back to the akatsuki hide out


End file.
